McGee (Camp Lakebottom)
Summary McGee is one of the three main characters of Camp Lakebottom. He is usually the cause of most of the bad things that happen in the camp due to his curiousness however he always manages to save the day thanks to his intelligence and the help of his friends. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely 9-A, 4-A with hiccups Name: McGee Origin: Camp Lakebottom Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: Human, Hero (McFlyboy) Powers and Abilities: |-|Base McGee= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Toon Force (Can generate random explosions, comparable to other characters who can stop themselves in mid-air when falling, stretch their limbs to unnatural lengths, increase their muscle mass in an instant, seemingly teleport and spawn objects out of nowhere), Vehicular Mastery, Supernatural Luck (His lucky duck charm grants him supernatural luck that allows him to survive situations that would kill another), Non-Physical Interaction (Can physically touch shadows), Broadway Force and Social Influencing (Convinced three creatures to stop fighting by spontaneously breaking into song, caused them to join in and end their feud). Resistance to extreme Heat (Can withstand his own toxic snot which could melt clean through a wooden wall) |-|McFlyboy= All previous powers and abilities, Flight, Surface Scaling |-|Game McGee= All previous powers and abilities of Base McGee, Resurrection (Has three lives, after he is destroyed he creates a new body), Statistics Amplification (After entering a cheat code, McGee can increase his speed by preform a spin dash). Resistance to Deconstruction (After entering a cheat code, McGee became immune to Squatbosses beams which breaks down objects to nothing) |-|with Hiccups= Existence Erasure (After drinking water from Fizzy Falls mixed with Break Berries, McGee gained uncontrollable hiccups that makes anything he's touching to disappear as though it never existed, eventually erasing the earth, sun, countless stars and the laws of physics) |-|Optional Equipment= Creation with Magic Pencil (Anything he draws with the pencil comes to life), Biological Manipulation (The Throwback Gem fires a beam of light that reverts anything hit by it back to it's prehistoric state), Time Travel (Using a special clock, he can travel through time) Attack Potency: At least Wall level, likely Small Building level (Comparable to Gretchen and can harm Jordan Buttsquat), Multi-Solar System level with Hiccups (His hiccups erased countless stars and the space around them) Speed: At least Subsonic (Able to dodge cloud to ground lightning and is fast enough to react to lasers), Speed of Light attack speed with Throwback Gem (The gem fires beams of sunlight) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Able to lift large rocks and casually toss them) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely Small Building Class Durability: At least Wall level, likely Small Building level (Survived being swatted into a cabin with no visible injuries and is comparable to Buttsquat, who survived smashing into a cliff) Stamina: Superhuman (Walked several days without food or rest) Range: Standard melee range, Interstellar with Hiccups Standard Equipment: Lucky Duck Charm *'Optional Equipment:' Magic Pencil, Throwback Gem, Time Travel Clock Intelligence: Genius (Able to come up with plans on the fly, built a functioning race car with Gretchen in a short time and on short notice, took pieces of a destroyed car and made a motorcycle, built a functioning truck out of junk, smart enough to use his bad luck to his advantage) Weaknesses: Doesn't think his actions through, although he can come up with plans quickly. The Throwback Gem requires direct sunlight to work. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Geniuses Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Social Influencers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Camp Lakebottom Category:Biology Users Category:Time Travelers